


Realize

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

At first, they joke.

_ "You two are a couple, right?" _

_ "Hanging out again this weekend?" "No, Molly, not like that! We're on a case!" _

_ "I'm not gay!" "Oh, John! Never thought I heard denial so convincing!"  _

But then, they realize.

_ "You're really moving on, then?" _

_ "I bet you're going to miss him... You know, when the baby arrives and... demands attention." _

_ "I'm fine." "No, no. I know you are. You are... fine." _

John noticed the change too late. Sherlock's convinced he doesn't know at all. How could he? They were barely friends anymore. Right?

Sherlock believes his last words to John on the tarmac were the last. Tears were held back, feelings were suppressed. But the words were the hardest to keep inside. They nearly came out.

He was one little breath from revealing something terribly secret and horribly tragic. Because, yeah, it was tragic. 

The person who you  care deeply for is married, uninterested in you but interested in an ex-assassin, and an ex-assassin who shot you for all selfish reasons at that. They are expecting a child with this other person who isn't you. The idea is every straight man's dream, it's the persona of the straight male's dream.

Tragedy is hardly the focus point, however.

The focus point was John, in Sherlock's eyes. And Sherlock in John's. Even when his wife was heavily pregnant, John turned his attention to the deadly danger Sherlock promised.

It's unhealthy. But is there ever a real definition of 'healthy'?

.

Nobody but John and Sherlock know this next one.

.

About the sleepy mornings.

When John was still living at Baker Street, and Mrs. Hudson was the swirling maternal figure that bounded around the house.

Sherlock was up most mornings, having not slept most the night before, and he was in the shower when John got up. He showered in cool water, saving the hot for his  flatmate . He froze when getting out and would dry off and jump under his blankets.

Maybe then sleep would overtake him and he'd awaken to the sound of John turning the shower off. He'd taken one too. As always. 

John knows. He knew the first week. The mirrors wouldn't be fogged over and the bathroom would sweep a mist of cool into the hall. Why else would someone take a cold shower? 

They'd both sleepily grunge around in the kitchen, talking to each other in rough,  unwoken  voices. Sherlock would pass by John, smell his shampoo, and his body wash. Sometimes they shared body wash, but that was a lazy thing, right?

When your body wash runs out you just grab the next best thing. Right? 

Sometimes Sherlock would come out smelling like John's aftershave and it pricked a sly grin on John's mouth as he ate his toast. It was how things were.

.

But things never last. People move on. Words are never said. A simple "I think I may have fallen for you over the course of our... friendship.", never left anyone's lips. The saddest thing, sadder than the tragedy, is that it's not over.

Sherlock leaves on the plane, takes off from the tarmac just to return. He's back. Again. For Moriarty, _for John_. For Mary. That three letter phrase is on the tip of both their tongues and neither can spit it out because the language is hard to learn. How tragic. 

At first, they joked. They did.

But now, they realize. They do.


End file.
